<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something New by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421507">Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto tries out something he's been fantasising about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/348205.html">here</a> on 10 December 2008 for the prompt: <i>Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, "Don't move. Don't open your eyes.", gun-play, object insertion, D/s</i>.</p><p>Beta'd by <a href="https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/">mad_jaks</a>.</p><p>Author's note 28 May 2020: I originally had this set during Torchwood season 1 (I'm not actually sure why) but on reflection I think it would fit much, much better in early to mid-season 2, by which time Ianto canonically knows about Jack's immortality but is still getting used to the idea, and there's also been time for them to develop the amount of trust that this sort of kink would need.</p><p>I have tweaked a couple of lines just a tiny bit to account for this, as well as changing the various "Sir"s to "sir"s, just because that's my preference nowadays.  The original version can still be found at the link above.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto's fairly sure that letting Jack wake up with a gun at the back of his neck would not be a good idea (he doesn't really want all his bones broken when Jack lashes out reflexively) so he makes sure Jack is comfortably awake before he climbs unhurriedly astride Jack's arse, one warm hand in the small of Jack's back for balance and reassurance.  Jack moans appreciatively and gives a sleepy wriggle beneath him as he settles himself.  Ianto smirks, then leans down low so he can murmur in Jack's ear, "Don't move.  Don't open your eyes," and sets the barrel of Jack's own gun carefully at the back of his neck.</p><p>Jack goes very, very still.  "Ianto…" he says, in a questioning, warning tone.</p><p>"Sir?" Ianto replies blandly, sitting up again without moving the gun.</p><p>He can feel Jack relax slightly at the snide response and Jack definitely sounds less wary as he asks, "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"I think it's fairly clear what I'm doing, sir."</p><p>The pillow rustles as Jack's fingers tighten in it.  "All right," he growls.  "<i>Why</i>?"</p><p>Ianto smoothes his free hand over the bunched muscles in Jack's shoulder.  "You like guns, sir.  Especially this gun.  You look after it, you polish it, you love using it…  I thought perhaps you'd like to worship it.  Give it the appreciation it deserves.  And try something new at the same time."</p><p>He can <i>feel</i> Jack's arousal ramping up beneath him.  Feel his muscles tense further, his breathing quicken, his skin grow hotter.  And when Jack groans again, it's the sexiest thing Ianto's ever heard.</p><p>Ianto smiles and lifts himself up off Jack's arse, though he stays kneeling astride him.  "Turn over, please, sir," he says composedly.</p><p>"Can I open my eyes?" Jack asks, voice strained.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Ianto confirms, and watches as Jack rolls over, his face coming into view: skin flushed, eyes dark, lips parted.  Ianto keeps the Webley motionless as Jack moves, so that the barrel drags slightly against the soft flesh of Jack's neck and ends up just above his Adam's apple.  Jack stares at him, panting slightly, and Ianto moves the gun up his throat, encouraging Jack to tilt his head back, the tip of the barrel digging into Jack's windpipe under his chin.  He can see Jack trying to swallow past it, and failing.</p><p>After a moment, he eases up on the pressure and Jack gasps, head lowering enough to gulp in air and swallow at last.  Ianto feels one big, warm hand grip his thigh, tightly.  "Ianto…" Jack says again, and this time there's no warning in his voice, just full-on arousal.</p><p>Ianto relents and strokes the gun over Jack's jaw to his mouth, intending to tease his lips with it, but they're already parted for him, open and wanting, so he slips the barrel straight into the wet heat of Jack's mouth.  He doesn't have to order Jack to suck: he's sucking from the moment it enters his mouth, lips forming a seal round the slender barrel and tongue working the cold metal.  Ianto swallows a gulp at the memory of how that same manoeuvre feels around his dick, and when he lifts his eyes to meet Jack's he can tell Jack's imagining the same.  Jack's eyes hold Ianto's, almost daring him, as he works at the gun and Ianto starts to move the barrel slowly in and out of Jack's mouth, going slightly deeper each time till he can feel it pressing at the entrance to Jack's throat.  He's not going to ask Jack to take it down his throat – far too easy to damage delicate tissue – but the threat is there and it's clear Jack's aware of it too.  Ianto feels Jack's hips tilt up, trying to get pressure on his cock, and he squeezes his thighs warningly and shunts forwards a couple of inches, so Jack can't get any pressure at all.</p><p>His new position gives him the angle to use the gun to tilt Jack's head back further, and Jack groans heartily, eyes closing as he sucks as hard as he can.</p><p>There's only so much Ianto can take of watching Jack like this, because Jack puts his heart and soul into it, as he does with everything, and it's almost painfully arousing.  With great gentleness, he pulls the gun out of Jack's mouth, aching at the soft moan of protest and the lost look in Jack's eyes when he opens them again.  "Turn over for me again, sir?" he asks, a light hand on Jack's shoulder again as he moves off Jack.  "Elbows and knees."</p><p>Jack whimpers a quiet protest, and it's an obvious struggle for him to convince his body to move.  He does it, though, and as soon as he's in position, Ianto rewards him by giving him the gun to suck on again – to focus on – while he lies on his side beside Jack and uses his free hand to flick open the lube.</p><p>He prepares Jack carefully, as always, but doesn't bother with more than two fingers.  The barrel of the Webley is far narrower than his cock, even if there is the uncomfortable ridge of the sight to get past first.  He'll have to be careful with that, but he's made sure it's completely smooth and if he goes slow it shouldn't tear anything.</p><p>And he's definitely going slow.  He slides the gun carefully out of Jack's mouth and strokes its tip lightly down Jack's back, between his cheeks and circles his hole, until Jack's pressing backwards, begging with his body for – "Ianto, <i>please</i> just fuck me!"</p><p>Ianto chuckles, because he loves seeing Jack like this: hot and helpless, turned on and desperate.  "Patience, love," he murmurs, stroking down Jack's side, and feels Jack's skin tremble beneath his fingers, sees his head hang down as he strives for control.</p><p>Ianto waits until muscles still again beneath pale skin, using the time to add lube to the spit-shiny barrel of the gun, and then presses the tip gently against Jack's hole, rocking it gently and gradually increasing the pressure until it suddenly slides inside.  Jack stops breathing, and Ianto's breath catches too at the sight of Jack's arse gripping the barrel of the Webley.  It's a sight he's been imagining for a while, but the reality is more intense than he'd expected.</p><p>When Jack's relaxed enough to draw in a deep, shuddery breath, Ianto starts to move the gun again, in and out, tiny movements, gradually pushing deeper, until the length of the barrel has disappeared into Jack.  He holds it there a moment to let Jack feel the wider part of the gun pressing against his balls, to let him feel how deep it is, and then very slowly he starts to twist the gun round, pulling it out slightly at the same time.  Until the handle is turned upwards and the little bump of the sight at the end of the barrel should be pressing neatly against –  <i>Yes</i>.  Jack's sudden, uncontrollable spasm tells him he's hit the right spot nicely. </p><p>"God, Jack, you look so gorgeous," Ianto tells him reverently, as he keeps the gun there and finally reaches beneath Jack and wraps his fingers around Jack's cock.  Jack jerks and shouts, head going up, eyes wide, mouth open and panting for air.  He doesn't push into Ianto's hand, not with that gun inside him holding him still, but Ianto can feel the cock in his hand twitch and grow unbelievably harder with every infinitesimal movement of the gun.  He holds the Webley still, keeping the pressure very solidly on Jack's prostate as he firmly squeezes his cock, and watches the minute changes in Jack as he struggles towards orgasm.</p><p>"Let it happen, Jack," he whispers soothingly, leaning down to press a warm, open-mouthed kiss to Jack's back.  "Don't hold back.  I've got you." </p><p>Jack lets out a desperate little sob and then comes almost silently – just tiny, almost pitiful, breaths of sound escaping as his cock pulses in Ianto's hand.  Ianto watches in awe at the beauty of this man who gives so much, never holding back.  Who lives life to the full, every step of the way.</p><p>He doesn't realise he's been holding his breath, until Jack lets out a croaky, "Fuck, Ianto," and hangs his head again, panting.  Ianto exhales, and negotiates the delicate business of withdrawing the Webley with as little discomfort as possible before even attempting to unclamp his stiff fingers from around Jack's cock.  As soon as he does, Jack collapses with a grateful moan, characteristically unheeding of the wet patch he's lying on, and Ianto stokes down his hip with a murmured, "I'll be right back, sir."  He needs to wash his hands, and the gun, and he needs a moment too, because that was beyond intense.  That was unbelievable.</p><p>He really is only gone a minute, though, before he's back with a warm cloth for Jack.  He gently urges Jack onto his side so he can clean him up, and when he's done, he looks up to find Jack's eyes on his face, brighter than he's ever seen them.</p><p>"Come here," Jack commands with a smile, grasping his hand to pull him close, and Ianto only hesitates a moment before letting himself be pulled in to lie beside Jack.  "<i>Thank</i> you," Jack says, and leans in to kiss him, warm and strong and appreciative.</p><p>It's strange, but now that it's over, it's not Jack who's cold and shivering and desperately seeking contact, but Ianto himself.  He feels Jack's arm come around him, drawing him close, and Ianto clings, shaking, as Jack rubs his back and murmurs soothing nonsense.</p><p>At last, Ianto manages to put it into words.  "I could kill you," he whispers, fully realising it for the first time.  "I could kill you and you'd come back."</p><p>"I know," Jack says softly, stroking his bare back.  "I know.  It's all right."</p><p>And it <i>is</i>, for Jack, he realises.  Jack's used to this.  Jack's lived with the knowledge for goodness knows how many years and it doesn't scare him any more.  Ianto had suspected something for a long time but it's only a few months since he's actually <i>known</i> and a lot less since he eventually convinced Jack to explain it to him – and he's still working out what it really means.</p><p>"Jack," he asks, because he has to, "Jack, do you…  have you ever…?"  His voice trails off, strained and hoarse, because he can't actually put it into words.</p><p>"Got off on getting killed?" Jack finishes for him, as unshakable as ever.  "Yeah.  Once or twice."  He grins wryly.  "You know me.  Gotta try everything once."</p><p>"Or twice."</p><p>Jack shrugs.  "Or twice."  He meets Ianto's eyes, serious again.  "I knew you weren't going to kill me."</p><p>"The gun wasn't even loaded."  Ianto's embarrassed to hear his voice shaking as he admits that.</p><p>"See, that's what I thought!  Besides, if you shot me, you'd have to clear up all the mess."</p><p>That drags a reluctant grin to Ianto's face.  "Absolutely, sir.  Couldn't be dealing with all that.  The wet patch is bad enough."</p><p>"Ach, wet patch, who cares about that?" Jack asks – thankfully rhetorically, so Ianto doesn't have to answer that, actually, he does care about that.  It's okay right now, though, because Jack's in it, not him, and Jack's leaning close to kiss him again and when Jack does that, he can't think, can't worry, can't do anything but kiss back with an eager moan.  And gradually, he relaxes.  He'll need to think about this later, but for now, he's in bed with Jack, safe and held, and content.  And happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>